


The monster i created

by Neo_Astra



Category: own story - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Astra/pseuds/Neo_Astra
Summary: i can never get rid of the monster i created





	The monster i created

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first short story im going to be posting online so please don't judge me to bad

the shadows seemed to swim and shift never taking the same form for more than 5 minutes, sounds from outside seem to be overwhelming. an owl. the crickets. the trees shifting in the wind. he stands over me watching me. his claws rake the blanket shredding it exposing me to the cold air he leans over me his soulless eyes meeting mine his pure white eyes no just white. he is always here no mater what i do every night. i meet his eyes not backing down i submit to but not this time not anymore i created him he should be under my control no me under his. he growled at me but slowly he backed down, next thing i knew he was gone and i was alone, everything has gone quiet i sit up and look around i smile softly hes gone in did i defeated the monster i created


End file.
